


I will protect you

by Michaelangelo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Branding, Whump, and wants to keep jonathan safe, i feel like that goes without saying, i have abandoned the canon, i just have a headcanon where zsasz is protective, protective!zsasz, theres nothing going on between zsasz and jonathan, whump!scarewcrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelangelo/pseuds/Michaelangelo
Summary: very self indulgent fic about zsasz being forced to watch scarecrow get branded by joker,,





	I will protect you

“No!”  
The joker stopped for a moment, surprised at the assassins sudden outburst. There had been a rumor that Zsasz had taken a liking to the child but up until now nobody could be sure. He was a man who kept his emotions and loyaltys to himself. But here it was. Screamed into the air. An admission of affection. Jerome thought it was almost cute in a way, but that was far from enough to stop him. Victor wasn’t the target here, but having him get hurt in process didn’t bother the joker at all.  
“Please….” Zsasz eyes plead with the younger man in a way they never had before, he then let his gaze fall to the child. He had promised he would do everything in his power to protect him and if that meant begging, then so be it. “please don't hurt him, he’s done nothing wrong….”  
“Hahahaha! Look at that!! This little scamp has brought even the great Victor Zsasz to his knees! Well not literally, at least not yet! Aaahaha!!!” He grabbed the kids face and forced it up to look at zsasz, standing with his palms pressed flat against the glass tank he was being held in. Behind him stood penguin and riddler. The only 3 people in the world he could count on and they were all here watching.  
“Please.” Victor dropped to his knees, eyes soft and vulnerable as he looked up at Jerome.”  
“What lovely manners! Well if you insist!”  
The boy screamed as the branding iron was pressed into his bare chest, caving himself forwards down onto it, falling to his side as the joker laughed above him. Victor screamed and slammed his hands hard enough against the glass that the joker flinched away. Riddler reached out a tender hand to his shoulder but it was caught before he could make contact. He held it in a firm and threatening grip for a moment.  
“If you want to help me riddle-boy, use that big brain of yours and get him out of there.”  
“You think I haven't been trying? It’s impossible. We get released or we stay.”  
“That’s not good enough.”  
He looked at the boy, hands bound behind his back, laying crying on his side. It was a heartbreaking site, but it only got worse as Jerome dropped the branding iron down once more. It landed on the outside of his ribs and the cry he let out, sounded wet and pathetic. As his back arched back in pain, the older men could see the mark on his chest, the giant ‘haha’ marked into his skin, probably forever.  
Johnathan had spent so long trying to forget his past and move on, trying to accept and move pass his traumas, but this one would be different. This one would be marked all over him whenever he looked into the mirror, he would see it. The skin would feel different under his clothes. Zsasz knew it would, scars weren’t normal skin anymore, and they didn't feel like it. Even if this boy managed to never look at himself again, he would still be reminded every day, just by the simple brush of fabric on his chest, that Zsasz couldn’t protect him. The boy screamed again as another mark befell him. Penguin was crying into Riddler's chest, who absentmindedly stroked his back while looking around. He had a face he wore when he was thinking hard, and this was it. Zsasz knew if there was a way out he would find it soon but in the meantime Victor would do the only thing he could. He got down low, and relaxed and looked at the boy.  
“Hey buddy,” his voice was soft, one that before today only Johnathan had heard, “Look at me.” The boys eyes found him, as he was slammed with another burning mark, but he held them. The room was ringing with his screams and the smell of his burning flesh was starting to drift in through the small ventilation holes that littered the glass, but he was still able to hold the boys focus. “I’m right here,” if he was a weaker man he would have cried as he spoke, “I’m sorry I can’t do anything to help you, but I know how strong you are. You proved it every day when you lived with your father, now prove it once more for me.”  
The boy nodded, tears blurred his vision so much he couldn't even tell if he was still facing the assassin when the next mark was branded on his thigh.  
“Oh how touching! What a sweet little family moment this is! You know what, I understand the value of family, not like my whore mother! Hahaha! You know, I think I would give him back, but with those two there, opening the tank would be a big no-no.” He waved his finger in the air, but before he could finish the gesture, Victor had rendered both Riddler and Penguin unconscious.  
“They are no longer a problem.”  
“Hmm I must say I love your loyalty, maybe one day I’ll get myself a big old assassin to play with, huh kiddo?” He kicked Jonathan softly as he spoke. “Alright, I’ll let you out, and you can take your stinking kid with you. I think your betrayal will hurt them just as much in the long run anyway! hahaha!”  
And just like that he had pressed a button and the glass tank opened. He walked out and over to the boy, watching Jerome closely as he moved but it was no rouse. He untied the child and picked him up before simply walking away with him.  
“What about the others?”  
“Don't worry about them, they know what they’re doing, and they know my loyalty is to you. Your mine to protect and I take that seriously. At any cost, remember?”  
The boy squirmed to be let down to walk, and Victor let him, but he didn’t fully release his grip on him.


End file.
